


Three Kisses

by Kapua



Category: Aquaman (2018), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Aquaman - Freeform, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Diana prince - Freeform, F/F, Mera - Freeform, Wondermera, oh boy what a beautiful mess, three kisses, wonder woman - Freeform, wonder woman/mera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Three kisses between Mera and Diana.  Done based on one of the prompts that lists a bunch of different kisses.They're too gorgeous not to put together, okay?!  Also just ignore all of the plot holes.  I did not write this to be canonically compliant or accurate to the worlds these characters live in, I wrote it as an excuse to have these beautiful humans end up in contrived situations with each other.





	Three Kisses

1.

Mera sat on the edge of the chair, her back ramrod straight and hands clasped in front of her. She knew that Diana would be back soon, and she couldn’t help the slight edge of anxiety that the Amazon would reject her request. Returning to the deeply ingrained behaviors she’d had drilled into her in her youth was a small comfort. 

_Back straight, Mera, if your spine curves like limp seaweed then all the ocean will know that you are weak._

__

__

_Don’t fidget, you are a predator here, not the prey, and you should never show anything but cool confidence that you are the one with the power._

She took a slow breath in and tried to calm her heartbeat. She’d met Diana once before, but she suspected that the other woman wouldn’t take kindly to someone sneaking into her living quarters.

Her ears caught the faint sound of boots clicking down the hallway in her direction, and Mera tensed slightly as she waited for the door to open. Not thirty seconds later, the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Diana.

The Amazon’s sword was out in a flash, the steel glinting in the dim lighting, and Mera forced herself to stay perfectly still.

“Hello, Diana,” she stated coolly. “I’m not sure if you remember me— I’m Princess Y’Mera Xebella Challa of Atlantis.”

Diana’s grip on the sword relaxed and she sheathed it as she strode into the room. Her lips quirked at the edges when she replied, “Ah yes, how could I forget a modern Aphrodite rising from the sea?”

Drawing nearer to the Atlantean, she reached out and grasped Mera’s hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the back. Mera arched a brow slightly at the action, and Diana’s eyes danced with mirth. “I’ve been told that this is how princesses are supposed to be greeted in this world, is it not?”

Rolling her eyes, Mera could feel a smile threatening to break across her face. Two could play at this game. “Yes, but I’m not really of this world, am I? Though if we’re standing on traditions of this world, I suppose I should greet you the same way.”

Flipping her hand over, she lightly grasped Diana’s hand and returned the gesture, letting her lips linger against the smooth skin of the Amazon’s hand for a moment before pulling away. Diana broke out into a pleased grin and shook her head as she laughed. 

“I should have known that anyone who could keep Arthur in check would be a force to be reckoned with,” she murmured, amusement clear in her tone.

The mention of Arthur sobered Mera instantly, and she sighed. “That’s part of why I’ve come to you today. Arthur is…indisposed, at the moment, but that doesn’t mean that his enemies have disappeared. There’s still a sizeable band of warriors led by Black Manta who have access to Atlantean technology and plan to use it to do harm to anyone in their path, whether surface dweller or Atlantean citizen.”

Diana nodded thoughtfully, filling in the gaps in what Mera was saying. “And you want me to join you on your quest to capture them.”

Mera nodded, waiting to see the Amazon’s response.

“Why do you need my assistance? From what I know of you, you’re a skilled warrior yourself- why come to me for help in this mission?”

Mera paused, searching for the right words. “I have reason to believe that they may attempt to threaten Themyscira. Normally the barriers your people have in place would prevent any such action, but with Atlantean weapons and technology on their side, they might be able to find a way around that. I didn’t want to travel to your homeland without at least asking if you would accompany me.”

Diana considered the explanation, and for one heart stopping moment Mera thought the Amazon would decline, but then the other woman nodded once.

“Yes, it would be best for me to go with you if you’re going to attempt to go to Themyscira. They don’t generally take well to outsiders; not even outsiders like you, Princess Y’Mera Xebella Challa of Atlantis.”

Mera didn’t bother trying to contain her eye roll that time. “Mera is fine, unless you’d like me to call you Princess Diana of Themyscira every time I say your name.”

“Very well then, Mera,” Diana smiled, “We shall go to Themyscira together to take back your people’s technology and warn my mother.”

 

2.

Antiope watched admiringly as Mera sparred with several of the Amazons. The Atlantean moved effortlessly, dodging attacks and landing calculated blows in rapid succession. 

“She’s a gifted warrior,” Antiope said, nodding at Diana. 

Diana glanced at the older woman in surprise. “High praise, coming from you, Antiope. Especially for an outsider.”

“Outsider or no, she would make a worthy Amazon.” Antiope’s eyebrows rose as Mera defeated the last opponent before summoning a stream of water to douse the warriors sprawled in the dust and cool them off. “Full of surprises. I like her.”

Diana laughed softly, but she didn’t disagree with her aunt. Traveling with Mera and seeing her in her element had rapidly shown the other woman to be capable, bold, and strategic. She was just as confident holding diplomatic meetings with Hippolyta as she was on the training field, and Diana respected her drive to do the right thing.

Mera strolled towards them, her red hair tumbling loosely around her shoulders and glinting in the sun. “Not going to join the fun, Diana?” She teased.

Diana shook her head playfully. “No, it seems that someone has already worn out all of Themyscira’s finest warriors and left me without a training partner.”

“So spar with me.”

The offer caught Diana off guard, and she hesitated. “Mera, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Come on,” Mera pressed, “Think of it as a chance to get acquainted with Atlantean fighting styles.”

Unable to argue with the logic there, Diana shrugged and let Mera lead her out onto the training field.

“Don’t hold back,” Mera grinned, and before Diana could respond, the redhead had launched into an aggressive offensive flurry of strikes. Diana recovered quickly and fell into the rhythm of blocking and attacking. They moved fluidly around each other, their steps more akin to an intricate dance than a battle, and Diana felt a thrill at finding someone who could keep up with her.

Before she could get too comfortable, a sudden jet of water swept her off her feet. She looked up to see Mera barely containing her laughter, and before she could get up the redhead was on top of her, straddling her to hold her down. Diana bucked her hips up, easily dislodging the Atlantean, and she vaulted up into a more cautious defensive position.

“Atlantean fighting style, huh?” She asked wryly. Mera shrugged unabashedly. “We’ve been known to fight dirty, what can I say?”

“Well, let’s see how your water tricks stand up to steel!” Diana launched herself at Mera, sword flashing and ringing brightly into the air as it met with a solid wall of water. The next few minutes were a blur of metal and water until Diana saw an opening. She abandoned her sword in favor of diving on top of Mera, pinning her hands to the ground as she tackled her.

Mera didn’t bother struggling, knowing she would never be able to break the demi-god’s grip. Diana was about make a comment regarding dirty tactics not being enough to win when Mera’s eyes flashed. Diana paused, trying to place the emotion she saw running across the redhead’s face, and she started as she realized it was arousal. Mera slowly mirrored Diana’s earlier movements and rolled her hips up into the Amazon slowly, as if testing her reaction. 

Diana stared dumbfounded down at the other woman, not sure how to process the unexpected turn of events. Her grip on Mera loosened unconsciously as she tried to decide what to do, and that was all that the Atlantean needed. With a quick twist, she flipped their positions and somehow had Diana’s own sword at the Amazon’s throat in the next instant.

Mera panted heavily as she stared down at Diana, and her lips parted slightly in surprise when she took in the other woman’s flushed appearance. The Amazon’s pupils were blown out, her eyes dark and heavy, and her chest heaved up and down. Her trick earlier had been mostly just that- a trick meant to throw Diana off her game. Apparently it had worked better than anticipated, though, because Mera abruptly found her brain considering all of the myriad ways that Diana was stunningly attractive. And if they meshed this well their first time on the battlefield, imagine what they could do in other venues…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of slow clapping. She looked up and saw Antiope walking towards them, and she reluctantly rolled off of Diana. 

“It seems Dianna has met her match,” the older woman smirked. “She must be getting careless, to lose so easily against such a simple ploy.”

“Not careless,” Mera retorted immediately, “Just not used to deception in that particular form.”

Diana blinked slowly, still trying to clear the haze from her mind. Trying not to be too obvious about how the other woman’s actions had affected her, she nodded. “True, but I should be prepared for any eventuality. This has been a most informative training session, Mera, thank you.”

Leaning over to the Atlantean, Diana pressed a kiss to one cheek, and when she moved to the opposite cheek she placed the second kiss just at the corner of Mera’s mouth. She felt the sharp intake of breath at the action, and she smiled. _It seems I’m not the only one who was caught off guard, then._

They parted ways to clean up without much else being said, but Mera cursed herself under her breath. The bottle was uncorked and there was no going back; thoughts of Diana fluttered to the forefront of her mind and refused to be ignored. The Amazon’s intelligence and self-assurance were a potent mix on their own, but combined with those soft brown eyes and flawless skin that seemed to go on for days…well, suffice to say it was an intoxicating combination. 

She was suddenly unsure whether to hope that Black Manta attacked as soon as possible to put an end to the unexpected torture or whether she wanted him to take his sweet time so that she could savor the extra minutes and days with Diana. 

 

3.

As it turned out, Black Manta didn’t want to waste any time. The attack came suddenly in the dead of night, and Mera was roused from her slumber by the alarm bells ringing. She bolted out the door of her room, running towards the beach. The sounds of battle were already splitting the cool night air, and she felt a sudden pang of worry for Diana. Atlantean weapons could harm even a demi-god, and if Diana wasn’t careful…

She shook her head rapidly to clear it of such thoughts. Diana was a strong, capable warrior. She would be fine; the important thing was to focus on disarming the Atlanteans and stopping Black Manta.

The fight felt like hours, but Mera knew the bulk of it was probably done in about twenty minutes. As the dust cleared, she looked across the clearing and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Diana standing by the cliffs. Mera crossed the battlefield as quickly as possible, stopping only to make sure that none of the Amazons milling about were injured.

When she reached Diana, the other woman turned to face her. Mera’s breath caught in her throat at the vision of Diana in the moonlight, her face smeared with dirt from the battle and a raging fire in her eyes. There was a beat of silence between them before both women moved to close the distance, mouths coming together in a clash of teeth and tongues.

The adrenaline still coursing through her heightened every sensation, and Mera tangled her fingers in Diana’s hair, pulling her impossibly closer. She felt the answering sting against her scalp as Diana tugged harshly, forcing Mera’s head back so that she could bite at the juncture where the Atlantean’s neck met her shoulder. Mera moaned wantonly, tilting her head farther back to give the Amazon better access. 

Diana painted a trail of kisses back up Mera’s neck with her lips and tongue before returning to her mouth, humming at the delicious sensation of the redhead licking her way inside. Mera kissed like she fought, and Diana groaned as she felt hands slipping lower against her abdomen, teasing at her hipbones. 

Pulling away slightly, Diana murmured, “Come back to my room with me?”

Mera’s reply was instantaneous, the breathy request nearly lost in the wind. “Please.”

Diana grinned at her, leaned in for another bruising kiss, and then grabbed her hand and tugged her back towards their rooms.

The mission they had set out on was done, but Mera had a feeling that whatever was between her and Diana was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Arthur and Mera so hard, but I just couldn't NOT write something with Mera and Diana...and then I tried to look for other fics that have already been written with those two and came up with nada, so I wanted to do my part!


End file.
